Choices
by MinnieMay
Summary: Spike makes a choice… (S/D, B/S)


  
Title: Choices   
Author: Minnie-May   
Distribution: Archive permission granted to: Lil Nibblin. All others please ask.   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Buffy (not even Spike ;_; ) they are all owned by Joss Whedon and the fine folks of Mutant Enemy…..lucky….   
Summary: Spike makes a choice… (S/D, B/S)   
Rating: G-PG   
Feedback: Yes please! Send to sweet_senshi@hotmail.com   
Notes: This takes place after Tabula Rasa so spoilers up to there. 

CHOICES

"This is so stupid" Dawn stated, folding her arms over her chest and glaring at Spike. The peroxide vampire merely shrugged in response and turned back to what he was doing. " I mean it's not like I'm going to get into any trouble or anything-" she paused when she noticed the look on Spike's face. "Ok, so my history with trouble really isn't all that great but I swear to you that me and Janice are just going over to the Bronze with a * huge * group of my friends. You know, strength in numbers? And I'll bring that stupid cell phone that you made me buy, which by the way I still don't understand what that was all about, I mean you hardly know how to work a cell phone. If I was relying on you picking up the cell when I called I would be vampire food by now, believe me." 

Dawn rambled on a bit more about what dreamy guys were going to be at the Bronze and how she would just die if she didn't go. Actually Spike didn't want her to go for similar reasons, she might die if she did go. With all this unexplained weirdness that seemed to be going on lately it didn't seem like it would be on the safe side to let Dawn go out. It certainly wasn't like Buffy would be around to save her. The blonde Slayer was probably mopping up in her room about how much she missed heaven or whatever. Spike let out a sigh and sat back.

"I thought brats your age liked this?" Spike asked gesturing to the video game system before them. "All the rage and what have you?" Spike stared at her, hoping that his clueless-ness would inspire some type of sympathy. It didn't. 

"Spike, just let me go. I'll be good I promise! I'll clean the crept the next time I come over and wait on you hand and foot!" Dawn asked, still following Spike around. 

The two were at Xander's apartment where the group had called an impromptu meeting about Buffy's moodiness as of late. Willow wanted to do something magical about it, which of course got her lover Wiccan all in a huff and the meeting had soon disintegrated into a shouting match. Tara had stormed out and Willow had gone after to find her, which was when Xander and Anya decided to take a walk around to get some fresh air or something like that. Spike had decided to keep Dawn indoors and was trying to keep her occupied with this stupid video machine that he couldn't get working. Really, who'd wanted to waste their time playing the stupid things anyway? 

"No way little bit, that act might work on your sister but it sure as hell won't work for me" Spike said, glaring over his shoulder at Dawn. As if a free crept cleaning would get him to let her out, she should know better than that. 

"I'll buy you those crackers you like" Dawn pleaded, still following him around and giving him the puppy eyes. 

"Sodding no, nib!" Spike snapped. He regretted losing his temper immediately when he saw how pissed she was. "Umm listen I'm sor-" Spike began but Dawn quickly cut him off. 

"Fine, I won't go out, but could we at least go home?" Dawn asked icily. 

Spike cringed internally knowing that he had really pissed her off. The ice queen act was what she did when she was beyond the normal stages of anger. Spike knew all the stages of when Dawn got pissed, from the minor annoyance to the angry tirade. Tonight, apparently, he was rating pretty high. 

Spike scribbled a quick note to Xander and Anya that they had gone back to Summers Central. Then he picked up Dawn's jacket and lightly threw it to her. She slid into it without a word and headed towards the door. 

"Are you going to give me the silent treatment all the way home?" Spike asked. 

As if in answer Dawn opened the door and walked out without a word. 'This is going to be one of those nights' Spike thought to himself as he followed her out and shut the door behind him. 

****

They were halfway to Dawn's house before Spike made another feeble attempt at conversation. The niblet had been pretty much ignoring his presence since the moment they stepped out of the house. At the moment her eyes were locked on the bushes bordering the lawn they were walking by.

"Come on, you can't freeze me out forever" Spike said, the comment coming out as more of a groan. Dawn turned to give Spike another icy glare and raised an eyebrow. "Or you can but that's not the point" Spike put in quickly.

"So what is the point Spike? Huh? You're just gonna keep me locked in the house forever. Just because Buffy doesn't have a social life means I don't one either? And it's not like Buffy's even around to talk to me either, you've seen the way she is now" Dawn trailed off, sounding angry and hurt. 

Spike gaped at her wordlessly, trying to think of something to say. Anything to say. Anything at all would do. Spike took a deep, unneeded breath and plunged on.

"Well you know platelet if you really want to do something we could" Spike offered. Dawn stared over at him disbelieving for a second before answering.

"What do you mean? Like _we_ could go out?" Dawn asked. Hearing how the question sounded Dawn found herself adding, "somewhere." 

"Yea sure, dinner and a movie if that's what your in for" Spike said, throwing an arm around Dawn's bony shoulders. He had to get the girl to eat more, she was turning into skin and bones. "Or we could play midnight golf. I remember this one time back in the 20s, Dru and me snuck into one of those golf places real late when there were a bunch of kids there and-" Spike began the story, getting caught up in the memory.

"Ok, golf's out!" Dawn announced as they turned the corner onto her street. 

"Well I'm not saying it would happen again" Spike muttered, walking behind Dawn up the steps to the Summers house. 

Dawn opened the door and crossed over to the stairs, throwing her jacket behind her as she walked. Spike caught the jacket and hung it up on the coat rack beside him, nudging the door shut as he entered the house. It was still strange for him to be able to get into the slayer's house. To be invited in, to be wanted. 

"I'm just going upstairs to change" Dawn called down from halfway up the stairs. "I'll be right down".

"Change?" Spike muttered to himself. Women, he would never understand them. He really didn't understand what Dawn needed to change for, she looked cute enough in those jeans and the t-shirt she was wearing. 

A soft rustle on the stairs caused him to glance up and see Buffy appear on the top step. She smiled slightly when she saw Spike standing there at the base of the steps and descended towards him. Spike leaned back against the hall table, trying to look cool and not give away how nervous he really was. The last time he had seen Buffy it had led to kissing in the back of the Bronze. Not that he minded kissing Buffy, it was quite the opposite. But tonight he wasn't here for big sis, he was here for Dawn.

"Evenin' Buffy" he said, nodding towards her. Buffy leaned back against the banister, the space between them at least a foot.

"Hey Spike" she said quietly. Buffy took a step forward, cutting some of the space between them.

"How're things around here Slayer? Looking pretty quiet from what I see" Spike said, trying desperately to make with the small talk. He wasn't sure about the look that Buffy was giving him but he was suddenly feeling a bit like a caged rat. Where was Dawn? How long does it take a person to get bloody changed?

"Ohh yea, quiet. Not much on the slayage front" Buffy commented, taking another step closer. There were not a few feet separating them now, feet he could cover with one stride and be standing face to face with Buffy. He tried to edge himself slightly towards the door without her noticing it. Spike wasn't really sure he was ready to deal with Buffy tonight. Things involving Buffy were always so confusing. 

"So, maybe do you want to stay awhile? Talk or something?" Buffy asked awkwardly, the look in her eyes telling Spike talking wasn't the first thing on her mind. Spike let out a long sigh of aggravation and stared at the empty staircase. He knew what he had to do, but it would be hard.

"Actually Slayer, as much as I'd love to I have a….a date" Spike said. Buffy's eyes widened in shock as she took this in.

"You have a date?" Buffy asked, sounding flabbergasted.

"Don't sound so shocked Slayer" Spike said indignantly.

"No…I just meant.." Buffy stuttered, trying to find something witty to say.

"And there she is now" Spike announced as Dawn walked down the steps. She was dressed in a pair of black pants and a pretty pink shirt. Buffy once again looked at Spike in shock and then turned to Dawn.

"That's my shirt" she stated as Dawn walked over to the two of them. 

"Oh, well Spike is taking me out somewhere since he won't let me go with my friends and have some actual FUN" Dawn said, glaring at Spike out of the corner of her eye.

"We'll have fun!" Spike protested.

"But if you want I can go change into something else" Dawn said to Buffy, indicating the shirt with her hand. Spike snorted and shook his head. 

"Not again!" he complained. Neither of the two Summer's women paid him any heed, which, really he should have been used to by now. Heck, no one paid him much heed anymore. 

"You can wear the shirt. I actually think it looks better on you" Buffy said smiling. Dawn opened her mouth to say something but Buffy abruptly cut her off. "That doesn't mean you can keep it." Dawn pouted for a second and then smiled at Buffy, glad her sister wasn't mad that she was going somewhere with Spike. 

Dawn and the bleached vampire headed towards the door to the house, Spike politely opening it so that Dawn could step through. Spike turned when he heard Buffy's voice softly call his name. 

"Have her back by midnight. And keep her safe, although I don't really have to tell you that one do I?" Buffy asked with a smile. Spike nodded that he understood and stepped through the doorway as well. He stopped before he closed the door and turned around to address Buffy before he left.

"Cheer up love" he said quietly to her. A smile, a real one this time unlike the kind she had been hiding behind since she came back, tugged at the corners of her mouth. Buffy waved slightly as Spike closed the door and turned to find Dawn waiting for him with her hands on her hips.

"We'll have fun?" she said doubtfully. Spike nodded as he descended the steps in two quick leaps and made it to where she was standing in a stride. 

"Of course we will. Have I ever let you down?" Spike asked, then off the disbelieving look on her face. "Don't answer that."

Spike offered her his arm and Dawn blushed slightly as she slipped hers through it. They walked down the street in companionable silence for several minutes before Spike spoke up again.

"So….no golf?"

THE END 


End file.
